


Day 6

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking Games, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Summary: I'm so sorry that these are late, school has been a bit of a hassle. Thank you for the support!
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Day 6

The fifth-floor dorm was alive with celebration since Resonance promotions were finally finished, all 23 of the boys gathered with food all around. The real fun began once the 127 boys were left to themselves with Donghyuck bringing out alcohol, only to be playfully sent away to the Dreamie dorm—although he believes that the boys had something against him. 

The boys began playing some drunken game that Jungwoo started (that no one really understood), something akin to Truth or Dare and Never Have I Ever. Yuta, being one of the boys that nominated to say somewhat sober in case anything happened, had an arm thrown over a drunken Johnny’s shoulders while he went on about how his height made him a force to be reckoned with until Yuta playfully pinched his side and shushed him. 

He let out a chuckle at the way Johnny flinched away and whined before he pulled him close again and muttered into his ear, “I could take you down easily anyway.”

Johnny looked at him with an offended expression and slurred as he said, “I’d like to see you try.”

\--

It’s been a week since that night and Yuta never forgot about that exchange. Johnny claimed to not remember, but it never left Yuta’s mind. It came to a point that Yuta decided to do something about it. So when Yuta found Johnny alone in one of the recording rooms one night, he decided to put his drunk ramblings to the test. Locking the door behind him, Yuta sauntered over to his chair and wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck from behind, placing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

“How’s work going?”

“Hello to you too,” he began, turning his head to smile up at him, “work is going well, was just about to close up for the night. What brings you here?” 

“I know you said that you don’t remember, but I can’t get the image of you crying out my name out of my head. I’m tired of imagining, Johnny, I wanna know for sure whether or not I’m capable of doing it.”

Johnny turned in his chair to pull Yuta into his lap, a dangerous smile playing on his lips.

“You think you can do that, baby?” Johnny asked, a hand coming up to tug at the strands of Yuta’s hair, tugging his head back. “How about I take you home and I show you who’s in charge, hmm?”

A guttural moan left Yuta’s lips and shook his head.

“Let me take the lead for tonight, Johnny. Just tonight and we’ll see how it goes, hmm?” Yuta said sweetly, head returning to its upright position to fix Johnny with a sultry stare. Johnny eyed him for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

“Fine. We’ll try what you want tonight,” Johnny said, leaning in to nip at Yuta’s neck before he was pushed back. 

“We can’t do it here, Johnny, you know we’re too messy for that.” Yuta purred into his ear as he rolled his hips down against his already hardening erection, earning a soft growl from the other.

“Keep acting like that and we won’t make it out of this building.”

\--

The car ride back to the doors was quite the experience.

Yuta couldn’t keep his hands off of Johnny—nails “accidentally” grazing over the erection he was failing to hide from their driver, pretending to reach for something near Johnny while fully grasping his cock, the boy was determined to rile him up as much as possible before they got inside.

When they reached the dorm, Johnny practically dragged Yuta into the building and into the elevator. The only thing stopping him from taking him right up against the elevator walls was the fact that the building was littered with cameras. As the numbers blinked away slowly, Yuta leaned over to whisper into his ear.

“Can I tie you up, Daddy?”

Johnny’s eyes widened as the elevator doors slid open. Yuta didn’t wait for a response before pulling him down the hall and into the tenth-floor dorm, ignoring the boys as they went straight for Yuta’s room, Taeil sighing as he watched them walk away.

The moment the door shut, Yuta’s hands ran up Johnny’s sides, taking his shirt with them. 

“You never answered my question EM can I tie you up?”

“And why the hell would I let you do that?”

“Because I know you have trouble keeping your hands off of me and I wanna have a fair chance,” Yuta said, hand sliding down the front of his jeans to grope his erection, watching his eyes flutter closed.

“Fine, you can tie me up.”

In a matter of minutes, Johnny was laid out on his back naked, Yuta straddling him and rolling his hips against Johnny’s as he tied his hands together around one of the bars on his bedframe. Johnny let his head fall back as he rolled his hips up to meet Yuta’s, able to do so only a few times before Yuta climbed off his lap to grab the lube and situate himself between his thighs.

His hips twitched at the feeling of the cold lube hitting his bare cock and Yuta used a finger to spread it over the head of his cock before wrapping his hand around his whole length, slowly sliding it up and down. Despite the way that Johnny’s hips thrust up into his hand, Yuta kept a slow pace, pushing his thumb against the underside of his cock up the slit on every upward motion.

“D-Don’t tease me, Yuta.”

“Well, you’ve teased me so many times in our past sexual escapades,” Yuta began, gripping his cock tighter, “and if I only get one night to turn the tables, I wanna make it count, you know~?” 

Yuta smirked as he finished explaining, leaning down to drag his tongue over the head of his cock and stroking faster with his hand. 

“Besides, I always take care of you don’t I? Why wouldn’t I take care of you this time?”

Yuta watched as Johnny squirmed beneath him, unable to keep still. His hips bucked up to meet Yuta’s hand and Yuta let him for a while, watching him part his lips to let out his groans. He let him get himself off, hovering over his body to drag his tongue over his left nipple. When he felt Johnny arch under him, he pulled his hand away from his cock and closed his lips around his nipple, listening to Johnny’s groans.

“Yuta I swear to god when I get my hands on you-”

“I’ll have my fun until then. Maybe if you beg I’ll let you cum~”

Johnny let out a growl when Yuta lifted his face to reveal the mischievous smirk on his lips. Yuta maintained eye contact as he sat up on his knees and spread lube onto two of his fingers. 

“I told you that I wanted to make you cry, didn’t I?” Yuta said while circling his fingers around Johnny’s rim before pushing them in, curling them. Johnny moaned shakily, turning to bury his face into his upper arm.

“Oh? Did I do something?” Yuta asked, curling his fingers again and watching Johnny buck his hips up. 

“I didn’t even put my finger in all the way yet and you’re already reacting like this? Tell me how it feels.” Yuta cooed, wrapping his free hand around the base of his cock. Johnny shook his head, trying and failing to keep his hips still. 

Yuta clicked his tongue and pushed his fingers in more, curling them up slowly before sliding his fingers out and back in again, the hand wrapped around his cock jerking him quickly. Johnny’s toes curled as his moans raised in pitch, and Yuta reveled in the sight. 

“I won’t let you cum until you're crying out my name, Johnny~” Yuta cooed, fingers prodding at his prostate. The first prod sent waves through Johnny’s body, cock twitching in Yuta’s hand. He slowed his hands and watched as Johnny’s chest heaved, his eyes screwed shut. 

“Y-Yu…”

“What was that?” Yuta asked with a raised eyebrow and curled his fingers up slowly, watching Johnny’s cock jump. 

“Y-Yutaa… Yuta please let me cum…”

Yuta smirked and lowered his head to drag his tongue over the head of his cock as he thrust his fingers in and out of his hole, prodding his prostate with each thrust. He welcomed the cum that painted his tongue and face, smiling triumphantly at the moans Johnny let out. 

When it seemed his orgasm had passed, Yuta slipped his fingers out and crawled up to kiss a panting Johnny with a smile. 

“You did so well Johnny~” Yuta cooed as he reached up to untie Johnny’s hands. In mere seconds, Yuta was on his back with Johnny latched onto his neck—a complete shift from the submissive mindset he’d almost eased Johnny into. 

“Now that I have my hands on you, I’m gonna have _my_ fun now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that these are late, school has been a bit of a hassle. Thank you for the support!


End file.
